poptartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Wild! Tropical Blast
MoonMan: Hi guys it's MoonMan with another song about niggers And how I wanna cook them in ovens and gas them to death in a concentration camp So vote 5, or you're a fucking faggot Chorus: I'm killing niggers, I'm killing niggers (Please stop) MoonMan: Driving with the pedal to the metal then (Stop!) See a couple niggers on the block and I (Stop!) Shoot them niggers with my Glock then I (Stop!) Cops chasing after me, no way I'm gonna (Stop!) I swear, killing niggers every day Is like a hobby The only thing I like to do more Is rape your mummy Older niggers tripping cause they think They seen things Can't wait for Miley Cyrus to be legal So I can run a train SunMan: Why you hating on us negros, why you be so mean (Yo) Is the colour of my skin so offensive to be? (Bro) If you got a problem with my people Bring it on, we've had it up to here with MoonMan And his stupid songs All the downvoters have the right idea MoonMan's crap really reeks worse than diarrhea When you walk down my block you better hope I don't see ya I'll leave your honky ass deader than Aaliyah Chorus Audrina: That faggot MoonMan is really fucking gay (Stop!) Every time I see him I just want to say (Stop!) Nobody likes you and your K-K-K (Stop!) If you want respect, then you gotta change your ways (Stop!) You think the N-word is funny, but it's not It hurts peoples' feelings, plus it might get you shot So stop being racist, or I'll never give it up I know you wanna hit it, so you better shape it up MoonMan: Fuck that shit I wanna kill a nigger Pull the trigger, stab and kill And torch a nigger, stick him in a fucking oven Close the door And cook a nigger Punch a nigger Kick a nigger in his fucking dick You nigger Pluck a nigger Fight a nigger Steal your fucking bike you nigger Send them niggers to Iraq Just because you're fucking black Let Al Qaeda whoop your ass While I take a fucking nap By the way, fuck Obama Fuck his daughter, wife and mama John McCain is the bomb-a Run a train on Dalai Lama Chorus Mexican: MoonMan, (???) please Stop with your racist insanity Treat your fellow humans with respect I can't spreak englisuate (????) expect So what if our people don't pay taxes (??????) You'll never find (???) We'll cross the border and be back before you can know MoonMan: Who the fucking hell let this spic in the booth He stinks like tacos and he's missing a tooth I'm rapping about niggers, not Taco Bell staff Head back to Mexico and never come back You're not an American if you don't pay your taxes Stop taking our jobs or I'll kick your asses So grab your sombrero and get in your Camaro Or I'll leave your ass dead like Eddie Guerrero Chorus KKK, KKK